Jason Todd
Jason Todd (auch bekannt als der zweite Robin und Red Hood) ist ein früherer Superheld und Partner von Batman, und später ein Antiheld, aus den DC-Comics. Publikationsnotizen Jason Todd wurde 1983 in die DC Comics als neuer Robin eingeführt, nachdem sein Vorgänger, Dick Grayson, eine eigene Rolle in den neuen Teen Titans-Comics eingenommen hatte und der Verlag die Erschaffung einer neuen Robin-Figur für notwendig ansah. Nach anfänglicher Popularität jedoch verfiel das Gefallen des Publikums an ihn, als die Comicauthoren Max Allan Collins und später Jim Starlin Jasons Hintergrundgeschichte und Charakter radikal abänderten, was dazu führte, dass durch eine Telefonumfrage Jasons Tod (siehe unten) zur beschlossenen Sache wurde. Im Jahr 2005 wurde Jason von Jeph Loeb im "Under the Hood"-Handlungsbogen''Batman'' #635-641, 645-650, Batman Annual #25 wieder ins Leben eingeführt, diesmal im neuen Image als Antihelden, dessen brutale Vorgehensweisen im vollkommenen Gegensatz zu Batmans Ethos stehen. Charakterprofil Pre-Crisis [[Datei:Jason_Todd_preCrisis.jpg|thumb|left|200px|Jason und seine Eltern (pre-Crisis)Batman #357]]Jason Todd war der Sohn zweier Akrobaten, Joseph und Trina Todd, die im selben Zirkus arbeiteten, in dem Dick Grayson seine Kindheit verbracht hatte. Eines Nachts entdeckte Trina Batmans Geheimidentität als Bruce Wayne und konsequenterweise auch die von Dick als dessen Partner Robin. Trina erzählte Dick von zwei finsteren Gestalten - von denen einer Killer Croc war -, die den Zirkusbesitzer um Schutzgeld erpressen wollten. Auf die Anweisung von Batman, der zu der Zeit hinter Croc her war, sollten die Todds Hinweise zu Crocs Aktivitäten sammeln; doch die Todds folgten Croc eines Nachts leichtsinnig, wurden von ihm erwischt''Batman'' #357-358 und im Gothamer Zoo den Krokodilen zum Fraß vorgeworfen.Detective Comics #526 thumb|left|160px|Jason stellt Killer Croc (pre-Crisis)Zur gleichen Zeit entdeckte Jason, der auf der Suche nach seinen Eltern war und von Dick ins Wayne Manor eingeladen worden war, den Zugang zum Batcave und damit Bruce Waynes und Dicks Geheimnis. Als Batman kurzzeitig in den Batcave zurückkehrte, schlich Jason, gekleidet in einem Mischmasch aus Teilen von Robins alten Kostümen, als blinder Passagier im Batmobil mit. Sein nachfolgender Eingriff erwies sich als entscheidend bei der Verhaftung von Killer Croc, und er wurde von Bruce Wayne adoptiert und zu seinem nächsten Partner herantrainiert.Detective Comics #534 Jason bewährte sich in seiner Rolle als Robin, und gewann eine Freundin in der ehemaligen Diebin Nocturna, die für ihn eine Ersatzmutter wurde, bis sie von ihrem ehemaligen Geliebten Anthony Knight umgebracht wurde. Post-Crisis [[Datei:Jason_Todd_post-Crisis_1.jpg|thumb|200px|Jason begegnet Batman (post-Crisis)Batman #408]]Nach der Umschreibung der DC-Kontinuität in [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Crisis_on_Infinite_Earths Crisis on Infinite Earths] wurde Jasons Hintergrundgeschichte umgeschrieben; hier war er ein Straßenjunge, dessen Mutter Catherine an ihrer Drogensucht gestorben war und sein Vater, ein Handlanger von Two-Face, eines Tages von seinem Boss ermordet wurde. Jason wohnte in seinem verlassenen Elternhaus in Crime Alley, der Gasse, in der Batmans Eltern ermordet worden waren. Dort stahl er eines Tages die Räder des Batmobils, als Batman dort zum jährlichen Gedenken an dieses Verbrechen vorbeikam. Batman erwischte Jason, und von dessen Mumm beeindruckt, adoptierte er den Jungen und trainierte ihn zu seinem neuen Partner heran.Batman #408-409 [[Datei:Batman_424_00.jpg|thumb|left|160px|Das Cover von Batman #424 (1988)]]Durch seine schwere Kindheit war Jason jedoch zu einem sehr aggressiven, rebellischen Jungen aufgewachsen, der sich sogar Batman widersetzte und oftmals zur exzessiver Gewalt gegen Verbrecher griff. Es wird an einer Stelle angedeutet, dass er einen Serienvergewaltiger namens Felipe Garzonas, der seiner Strafe nur entging, weil sein Vater ein Diplomat war, und dessen neuestes Opfer sich gerade erhängt hatte, vom Balkon seiner Residenz geworfen hat. Als Batman Jason darauf ansprach, antwortete Jason nur: "Ich glaub', ich hab' ihn erschreckt. Er ist ausgerutscht."Batman #424 thumb|160px|Jasons Tod''Batman'' #426-429: "A Death in the Family" #1-#4 (1988-1989)Im "A Death in the Family"-Handlungsbogen erfuhr Jason schließlich, dass Catherine lediglich seine Stiefmutter war. Er spürte seine leibliche Mutter, Sheila Haywood, in Äthiopien auf, wo sie für eine Hilfsorganisation arbeitete. Während seiner Untersuchung traf Jason auf Batman, da die Spur seiner Mutter sich zufällig mit der des Jokers, der gerade aus Arkham entkommen war, kreuzte, und die beiden arbeiteten daraufhin zusammen an dem Fall. In Äthiopien fand Jason heraus, dass Sheila vom Joker dazu epresst wurde, ihn mit Medikamenten für den Schwarzmarkt zu versorgen. Nachdem Jason ihr seine Geheimidentität verraten hatte, lieferte Sheila ihn an den Joker aus, der den Jungen brutal mit einer Brechstange zusammenschlug und dann Jason und Sheila in einem Lagerschuppen mit einer Zeitbombe zurückließ. Der Sprengsatz explodierte, ehe Batman ihnen zu Hilfe kommen konnte. Jasons Tod ging Batman, der ihn trotz aller Differenzen wie einen Sohn geliebt hatte, in den folgenden Jahren sehr zu Herzen. ''Infinite Crisis [[Datei:Jason_Todd_resurrection.jpg|thumb|left|160px|Jasons Wiederauferstehung''Batman (Vol.1) Annual #25: "Daedalus and Icarus: The Return of Jason Todd" (Mai 2006)]]Eines Tages versuchte Superboy-Prime - eine alternative Version von Superman, welche später zum Superschurken verkam - aus einer Paradiesdimension, in der er gefangensaß, auszubrechen. Bei seinen Versuchen, die Barriere zwischen den Realitäten niederzureißen, verursachte er eine Reihe von Schockwellen im Raum-Zeitgefüge, die die Kontinuität des DC-Universums teilweise umschrieben (der Auslöser des Infinite Crisis-Handlungsbogens). Eine dieser Folgen war, dass Jason in seinem Grab wieder zum Leben erwachte, sich an die Oberfläche arbeitete und dort in ein jahrelanges Koma verfiel, ehe er ohne seine Erinnerungen wieder zu Bewusstsein kam. thumb|160px|Jason als der neue Red HoodRa's al Ghul erfuhr kurz darauf, dass Jason wieder am Leben war, und nahm ihn bei sich auf, um hinter das Geheimnis seiner Wiederauferstehung zu kommen. Als Jason sich nach einem Jahr jedoch nicht sichtlich erholt hatte, spielte Ra's mit dem Gedanken, ihn zu beseitigen. Seine Tochter Talia, die sich in der Zeit um Jason gekümmert hatte, stürzte den Jungen in die Lazarusgrube, um ihn zu heilen, und half ihm dann, aus al Ghuls Gewalt zu entkommen. Nachdem Jason die Erinnerung an seine Vergangenheit wiedergewonnen hatte, geriet er in Wut darüber, dass Batman seinen Tod nicht gerächt, sondern den Joker stattdessen am Leben gelassen hatte. (Es wird vermutet, dass die geisteszerüttenden Nebenwirkungen der Lazarusgrube für die nachfolgende Steigerung von Jasons Brutalität verantwortlich gewesen sein muss.). thumb|left|160px|Jason gegen Batman''Batman: Hush'' #10-11 (2001)Jason kehrte kurzzeitig nach Gotham zurück und wollte seinen Mentor mit einem Sprengsatz töten, ließ aber im letzten Moment davon ab, weil er eine Rache von Auge zu Auge suchte. Daraufhin reiste Jason mit Talias Unterstützung einige Jahre lang durch die Welt, um sich in den Kampfkünsten und den Gebrauch von Waffen weiter auszubilden; jedoch verlor er dabei niemals seinen Sinn für Gerechtigkeit, und wenn er herausfand, dass seine "Lehrer" Verbrechen begingen, brachte er sie um.Red Hood: The Lost Days #3-5 Einst bekam er auch seinen Mörder, Joker, in seine Gewalt, verschonte ihn dann aber, um eine günstigere Gelegenheit abzuwarten.Red Hood: The Lost Days #6 Danach kehrte er nach Gotham zurück und arrangierte mit Clayfaces Unterstützung ein kurzes Zusammentreffen mit Batman an seinem leeren Grab, um dessen Reaktion zu testen. Als Batman augenscheinlich keine Reue darüber empfand, den Joker am Leben gelassen zu haben, nahm Jason die alte Identität des Jokers als Red Hood an. thumb|160px|Batman gesteht Jason seine Rachefantasien an Joker''Batman'' #650Zuerst baute Jason sich in eine hohe Position in der Gothamer Unterwelt ein und konfrontierte mehrmals Batman und Jasons Nachfolger als Robin, Tim Drake. Schließlich kidnappte er den Joker und lockte Batman zur Crime Alley, der Stätte ihrer ersten Begegnung. Während ihrer Konfrontation stellte Jason Batman die Frage, ob er jemals Rache am Joker gesucht hätte; eine Frage, die Batman nicht verneinen konnte. Jason stellte seinen alten Lehrer dann vor die Wahl, ihn entweder zu erschießen oder ihn den Joker töten zu lassen. Batman setzte Jason mit einem Batarang in die Schulter außer Gefecht, doch dann wurden sie wieder voneinander getrennt, als Joker absichtlich einen Sprengsatz auslöste, den Jason zu seinen Füßen platziert hatte.Batman: Under the Hood (Batman #635-641, 645-650) In den folgenden Jahren kam es immer wieder zu weiteren Zusammenstößen zwischen Jason und dem Rest der Bat-Familie, insbesondere mit Tim Drake und Dick Grayson. Zwischenzeitlich nahm Jason sogar Batmans Identität an, verlor aber diesen Anspruch.Batman: Battle for the Cowl #1-3 (März - Mai 2009) Er bekämpfte weiterhin das Verbrechen in Gotham, jedoch mit Methoden, die gegen Batmans Ethos verstießen. Mit der Umschreibung der DC-Kontinuität in [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_New_52 The New 52] und DC Rebirth - und einigen Änderungen in seiner Hintegrundgeschichte''Red Hood and the Outlaws'' #0 (November 2012) - wurde Jasons schwieriges Verhältnis mit Batman weiter beibehalten. ''DC Animated Universe Jason selbst kommt in der ''DC Animated Universe-Franchise nicht direkt vor, doch seine Hintergrundgeschichte als Sohn eines Handlangers von Two-Face wurde auf die dortige Version von Tim Drake übertragen. Der Handlungsbogen von "A Death in the Family" sollte auch in die Serie New Batman Adventures eingebaut werden, wurde dann aber als "zu düster" betrachtet und aus der Planung gestrichen.Batman: The Animated Series – Volume 2, Robin Rising Featurette; kommentiert von Paul Dini und Bruce Timm. Jason Todd in TMNT *Jason - und besonders dessen Tod - wird von Ra's al Ghul im Comic-Crossover Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles''Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' #6 und dessen Verfilmung erwähnt. *Im Comic-Crossover Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III wird Jason (als Red Hood) - zusammen mit dem Rest der Bat-Familie - von Batman gerufen, um zusammen mit ihm, den IDW-Turtles und den Mirage-Turtles das Multiversum von Krangs wahnsinningen Plänen zu befreien.''Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III'' #5 Siehe auch *Batman **Dick Grayson, Tim Drake und Damian Wayne Quellenverzeichnis * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jason_Todd Wikipedia: Jason Todd] (englisch) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Charaktere aus externen Serien Kategorie:Freunde Kategorie:Kampfkünstler Kategorie:Superhelden Kategorie:Vigilant Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Weiße